Sweeping Romance
by Lauren Eliza
Summary: AU LALEY. Lucas Scott had never opened his fragile heart up to love. But when a beautiful brunette bookworm sweeps into Tree Hill at the start of senior year, she brings all kinds of changes with her. Laley, with Brathan and Jeyton.
1. Last Summer

**Author's Note: Another story, yes. Written at the request of some vocal members of the IMdb boards, and with much love on my part. Hopefully the first chapter will explain any questions you might have, but feel free to ask me if not. Please review, I need encouragement to keep going with my stories! Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Last Summer

_And we all sit around here in our home town  
Listen to the waves as they all crash down_

Late August in Tree Hill was Lucas Scott's favourite time of the year. The summer was winding down, but the weather was still beautiful. Some called him a nerd for it, but Lucas was always excited to be getting back to school by this point. This year he was even more eager than usual, as he and his friends were about to enter their senior year at Tree Hill High.

"Hey, big brother," a voice called, startling Lucas from his thoughts. He turned to see his half-brother Nathan walking across the River Court towards him.

"Hey, Nate," Lucas replied.

"Are you ready to head over?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Lucas said.

The two boys walked off together, Lucas still dribbling his basketball as they made their way towards their cemetery. They walked a path that was familiar to them, having made the same trip many times over the past three years. They stopped in front of a large and beautiful tombstone, decorated with numerous fresh flowers.

"Hey, Dad," they said in unison.

"I can't believe it's been three years," Nathan said.

"Me neither," Lucas replied. "We miss you."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "But things are pretty good, you know?"

"Mom and Keith are thinking about having a baby," Lucas said with a smile.

"And Mom's dating some the new doctor," Nathan laughed.

"So basically we're all good," Lucas summed up.

"But it doesn't mean that we don't miss you," Nathan added.

"I really wish you could be here this year, Dad," Lucas said. "I think we've got a good shot at winning State this year. We'd have even better chances with your help."

"And we'll miss you a lot at graduation," said Nathan.

"We'd better get going," Lucas said.

"But we'll be back soon," Nathan said.

"Love you, Dad," each boy said in turn, reaching down to touch the tombstone. As they walked away, the sun illuminated the gleaming white marble, upon which were written the words "Dan Scott: beloved brother, husband, son, and father."

Lucas and Nathan arrived back at their house to find it in somewhat of a chaotic state. Nathan's mother Deb was digging frantically through the kitchen cupboards as Lucas' mother Karen and her husband Keith chatted animatedly at the table.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Karen exclaimed. "I just got back from the doctor's."

"That's great!" both boys shouted, sweeping the small, dark-haired woman up in hugs and offering handshakes to Keith.

It was a complicated family, but it worked for all of them. Karen had been high-school sweethearts with Dan, and had gotten pregnant near the end of their senior year of high school. He had left her and gone off to college, where he had met Deb and gotten her pregnant as well. Fortunately, he had realized his mistake in leaving Karen and been present when Lucas was born, swearing to have a hand in raising him as well as his other child by Deb. Dan and Deb got married before Nathan was born, having found the perfect partners in each other. After the boys were born, it only seemed logical for all three to move in together so that Dan could actively participate in both boys' lives. Complaining about the lack of adult males in the house, he had invited his brother Keith to live with them as well, and he and Karen eventually fell in love. They were married when the boys were seven, both acting as joint ring bearers. They had been so happy, the six of them.

And then, four years ago, right before Dan had been diagnosed with a severe heart condition, and told that he would likely only have six months to live. Being Dan Scott, and nothing if not stubborn, he had held on for twelve. The boys missed him every day, but were thankful that they still had a father figure in their uncle Keith. August 24th was the anniversary of Dan's death, and usually a fairly sombre day for the Scott family. Today, however, the happy news of Karen's pregnancy interrupted the usual pattern. It almost seemed as though Dan had interfered and caused her to learn about her condition on this particular date, just to see them smile on it.

"What's the occasion?" a raspy voice asked from the doorway.

"I'm pregnant!" Karen yelled again, and was immediately drowned out by excited squeals as two teenage girls launched themselves at her with hugs and questions. One blonde, the other brunette, they were the unofficial members of the Scott family and a usual presence in the house.

"This is so exciting!" Brooke exclaimed, as she grabbed Nathan in a fierce hug. The two brunettes had been dating for almost two years now, and were still going strong. She was the head cheerleader, he was the basketball team's star player. As much of a cliché as it was, they were both so much more than that, and that was what mattered with them.

"Excited to be a big brother, again?" the blonde girl teased, punching Lucas in the arm. Peyton had been best friends with Lucas for almost as long as she had been best friends with Brooke. The two blondes, or Broody One and Broody Two as Brooke liked to call them, shared a love of art, music, and classic cars that made their conversations often impossible to decipher to anyone not well versed in those subjects.

"You kids get out of the house," Keith said with a smile. "It's almost the end of your summer. Leave us old folks to talk about nurseries and such, we'll tell you all about some other time."

Offering congratulations once again, the four friends left the Scott house, chatting animatedly about Karen's news and the upcoming year.

"We're getting a new student," Brooke said.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"I'm Student Council President, boyfriend!" she said. "They tell me these kinds of things. Apparently she wants to try out for the cheer team as well."

"Let's hope that works out," Peyton said. "We could use some new talent."

"Know anything else about her?" Lucas asked curiously. It was a small town, and few people transferred to their school. Someone new in the mix was always interesting.

"Her name is Haley James," Brooke answered. "Apparently she's a bookworm brainiac slash cheerleader, according to her information form."

"Sounds like just your type, Luke," Nathan teased.

"Oh, sure," Lucas said. "You just want to hook me up with someone so you can finally stop worrying about me stealing Brooke away from you."

"Not a chance," both brunettes said, as Nathan pulled Brooke closer to him.

"Yeah, I figured," Lucas said.

"She sounds interesting," Peyton said. "You should invite her to the beach party, Brooke."

Every year, Brooke threw an end of the summer party on the beach. It was the event of the year, and particularly important this year as it would be their last one.

"Good idea!" Brooke replied. "Note to self: ask this Haley James girl to the party. And make sure Lucas is well dressed that day!"

The friends all laughed, but Lucas wasn't really paying attention any longer. Something about the description of this Haley girl intrigued him, and he was suddenly seized with anticipation. If all went well, he would meet her at the beach party in two days. Until then, he would have to keep wondering about her.

_Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer_


	2. Sour Girl

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review love! Someone asked if Keith and the boys had been tested for HCM as well, and that will be explained later in the story, so just sit tight and know that it will be addressed. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy.**

Chapter Two: Sour Girl

_She turned away, what was she looking at?_

_She was a sour girl the day that she met me_

"Lucas, come on!" Nathan yelled from the doorway of their house. "Brooke's going to be pissed if we're late.

"Yeah, hang on!" Lucas shouted back.

"Do I look okay?" he asked as he came running down the stairs, wearing plaid shorts and a light blue polo shirt.

"Dude, so not answering that question," Nathan said. "If you look bad, Brooke and Peyton will send you home to change before anyone sees you, don't worry about it. Can we just go?"

"Okay, okay!" Lucas said, grabbing his keys from the hook. "I'm driving."

They arrived at the beach to find few people there. Brooke was directing a few sophomores, telling them how to stack the wood for their bonfire, and Peyton was lounging nearby, catching the last few rays of the sun.

"Boyfriend!" Brooke called. "Come show these newbies how to make a bonfire. They're hopeless."

"Sure, Brooke," Nathan said, rolling his eyes and walking towards her. Instead of grabbing the firewood, he picked Brooke up and ran off towards the water as she screeched about not getting her hair wet.

"Don't even think about it," Peyton said as Lucas approached her. They watched as Nathan dunked Brooke into the water, careful to lower her body only, keeping her hair from getting wet.

"Think about what?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Dunking me," Peyton said she stood up. "You look good, Luke."

"Really?" he asked.

"Do you honestly think I would lie about it?" Peyton said.

"No, you'd tell me if I looked bad," Lucas admitted.

"Exactly. Scoping out the new freshmen girls or what?" Peyton joked.

"I figure I will need a prom date this year," Lucas said.

"What, I wasn't good enough for you?" Peyton asked, pretending to be offended.

"But this is senior prom," Lucas replied. "It's the night."

"Okay, perv," Peyton laughed. "I'm going to get changed."

Lucas watched as the tall blonde walked down to the water's edge and called for Brooke so they could go change. The girls ran off as Nathan pretended to chase them, knowing that he could catch them easily. Lucas smiled to himself at the sight. They were so carefree.

"Those girls will be the death of us," Nathan laughed as he came to join his older brother.

"Probably," Lucas agreed.

"Oh hey, Skills and the guys are here," Nathan said, standing up to greet their old friends.

Skills Taylor had been playing with the Scott boys on the River Court since they were kids, and once they hit Tree Hill High, the three became the triple threat of the Ravens. He had arrived with his girlfriend Rachel and their other friend Mouth.

"What's up, guys?" Skills said, slapping the brothers on their backs.

"Not much, man," Lucas replied. "Waiting for the party to show up."

"Oh, I think it's here," Rachel laughed, as she motioned to two other guys pulling a keg out of their car.

"Excellent," Nathan said. "Anybody else care for a drink?"

"Sure," the others replied, and all got up to join the line forming around the keg.

"Boo!" Peyton said as she stepped out from behind it. "Did I scare you?"

"Not really," Nathan said. "You're going to have to do better than that, Sawyer."

"Fine," she said. "Come on Brooke, it didn't work."

Brooke also appeared from behind the keg, wearing a disappointed look on her face.

"We wanted to surprise you," she said.

"Okay," Nathan replied. "I'm surprised."

"That totally doesn't count," Brooke snapped.

"Hey," Lucas said, catching a glimpse of a tall figure making his way towards the crowd. "I spy someone whose name starts with the letter J..."

"Shut up!" Peyton said, looking in the direction Lucas was gesturing. "I completely regret ever telling you that I think Jake is hot."

"He's a good guy, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, winking at her friend. "And besides, he was totally checking you out at the last basketball game."

"Go talk to him, Peyton," Lucas said, pushing his friend forward. "What else are beach parties for?"

"Fine," Peyton said, adjusting her skirt. "Only to get you three to shut up."

Her friends smiled at each other, knowing that Peyton would end up spending most of the night talking to Jake, who was a musician and basketball player, as well as being what Peyton called a total fox.

"Hey, who's that?" Nathan asked. "Over there, talking to Rachel."

"I don't recognize her," Brooke said. "If she's with Rachel I would know her, but I don't. Hey, it must be the new girl! Haley whatever."

"Haley James," Lucas said under his breath. He downed the rest of the drink and handed the empty cup to his brother, walking purposefully over the other cluster of people. Brooke and Nathan exchanged amused glances and turned their attention back to the party. Their friends were currently occupied, and while they were happy for them, they also appreciated the time alone.

"Hey, Rachel," Lucas said as he joined the group. He gave the new girl a closer inspection as he accepted a new drink from Skills. Haley was about Brooke's height, with long light brown hair and big dark eyes.

"Oh hey, Luke," Rachel said. "This is Haley James. She's new this year."

"Hi," Lucas said, offering his hand to Haley. "I'm Lucas Scott. Welcome to Tree Hill."

"Thanks," Haley said, as she shook his hand lightly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Brooke," Rachel said mischievously. "Come on, Skills."

"So where are you from?" Lucas asked, wanting to hear her melodic voice again.

"Miami," Haley replied, her eyes taking in the crowd on the beach, not looking at Lucas.

"Why'd you move to Tree Hill?" Lucas tried again, wanting her to meet his eyes.

"Because I wanted to be pestered by annoying jock guys," she said, turning away from him. "See you around, Scott."

Lucas wanted to go after her, but he figured she probably wouldn't appreciate it. He was intrigued nonetheless. She looked so sweet and harmless, but the girl had some serious spunk. Peyton would approve, Lucas thought. He made a mental note to try another tactic the next time he encountered Haley James. As much as she had sounded glad to walk away from him, Lucas couldn't wait to talk to her again.

_What would you do?_

_What would you do if I followed you?_


	3. Made Of Glass

Chapter Three: Made Of Glass

_It could take years to find you_

_It could take years to find myself_

Haley looked around at the busy school courtyard as she manoeuvred her black convertible into one of few parking spots left available. The yard was full of students, representing all the usual cliques and clichés. She shook her head as she got out of her car and grabbed her book bag from the passenger seat. Ensuring that the doors were locked, she brushed past the crowds and made her way to the main entrance of the school, figuring that would be the easiest path to the principal's office. She found it soon enough, and was greeted by a pleasant secretary, who told her that Principal Turner would see her momentarily.

"Haley James?" the woman said. "Principal Turner will see you now."

Haley entered the principal's office, and took a seat in front of his desk as he indicated that she should.

"Haley James," he said. "Welcome to Tree Hill High."

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"Transfer student from Miami, outstanding academic record, excellent extracurricular involvement," he read off her file. "I think the school is lucky to have you, Miss James."

"Thank you,' Haley said again.

"Here's your schedule," he said, handing over a sheet of paper. "You can ask Miss Bishop in the office for directions to your first class, or anyone in the halls. It's a small town and a small school, we don't bite," he joked.

"That sounds great," Haley said.

"Good luck," Principal Turner said as he shook her hand.

***

Haley found her first class without any help, and quietly slid into a seat at the back of the room. She observed silently as students began to fill the seats, though it seemed to be a small class. Apparently there wasn't much of a market for Advanced Literature in Tree Hill, she thought.

Glancing up from her notebook, Haley saw the blond boy she'd met at the beach party enter the classroom, with an equally tall blonde girl at his side. The jock and his girlfriend, she thought mockingly. Here to ruin a perfectly good class. She slouched in her seat and tried to make herself invisible, but he had spotted her, and made his way over to say hello.

"Hi," he said with a smile that Haley hated to admit was charming. "We met at the beach party."

"That's right," Haley said distantly. "I called you an annoying jock boy."

"Yeah," Lucas laughed, seemingly not insulted by Haley's stand-offish attitude.

"Apparently I was wrong," Haley admitted.

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"Clearly you're an annoying, pretentious literary snob," she replied. "You're even genetically designed for it, with that permanently up-turned nose."

"Ouch," Lucas said.

"Just go back to Blondilocks and leave me alone, okay?" Haley said, pulling out her book and trying to ignore him.

She was saved from having to deal with him as their teacher entered the room and began taking attendance, and Lucas was forced to return to his seat. Haley noticed that he immediately turned to whisper into the blonde girl's ear, who then turned and gave Haley a rather nasty glare. Haley was impressed, but not threatened. The girl was tall, sure, but she looked like she would snap in half with little effort.

"Haley James," the teacher called.

"Here," Haley said quietly.

"This is your first day, correct?" Ms. Birks asked.

"Correct," Haley answered, hoping there would be no more questions.

"Welcome," Ms. Birks said, and thankfully left it at that.

Haley sat quietly and paid attention to an interesting lecture on the importance of studying classic literature, and bolted out of the classroom door as soon as the bell rang. She went through a similar procedure in Calculus, though thankfully Lucas Scott wasn't in that class with her. She did notice a tall, dark haired boy with the same last name, who was holding hands with his brunette girlfriend under their desks, but figured the name was common enough to not necessarily indicate a connection. Lunch came next, and she spent it at a small table in a quiet corner of the courtyard, still content to observe the people around her and not join them.

***

"She called you Blondilocks," Brooke asked in surprise, "And you let her get away with it?"

"Not to my face," Peyton replied. "And I did give her a nasty look for it. She looks harmless, but apparently she's got some bite."

"She made fun of my nose," Lucas whined.

"Yeah, I think I got the better end of the genes on that one," Nathan laughed.

"Shut up!" Lucas said. "Anyways, I don't get it. I've been perfectly nice to her and she's just been all venom right back."

"Can't take the point, can you?" Peyton teased.

"She can't be that bad," Brooke said.

"You don't believe me?" Lucas asked.

"Look at her," Nathan said, pointing to the farthest table from theirs. "She's tiny, cute, and all alone with a book and her headphones on. Picture of harmless."

"I'll go talk to her," Brooke announced.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas said.

"Sure," Brooke shrugged. "I have to recruit her for the cheer team, and it's my official duty as Student Body President to welcome all new students."

"Good luck," Lucas muttered, as the other giggled and watched Brooke stride confidently across the quad.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice said.

Haley looked up to see the pretty brunette girl from her Calculus class standing in front of her with a genuine smile on her face. Haley felt herself smiling in return. She couldn't help it.

"Hi," she replied.

"Brooke Davis," the brunette said, sitting down across from Haley.

"Haley James, but I'm guessing you already know that," Haley laughed.

"That's right. I'm the Student Body President and I wanted to personally welcome you to Tree Hill High and let you know you can talk to me about anything you need to know about the school or the town."

"Thanks, Brooke," Haley said.

"I'm also the captain of the cheerleading squad and I heard you used to cheer for your old school. Planning on joining us?" Brooke asked bluntly.

"I think I'd like to," Haley said hesitantly. "If you have an opening, of course."

"We definitely do," Brooke replied. "We'll have to give you a routine try-out, but if you've got the experience, you're pretty much a sure thing, we've auditioned everyone else in the school already and we could still use one more girl."

"That sounds great," Haley said.

"You're welcome to join my friends and I, if you'd like," Brooke said, gesturing to the table she had come from.

Haley looked over at the group. It contained Brooke's boyfriend, the redheaded girl she had met at the beach party and her boyfriend, and the two tall blondes from Advanced Lit.

"I think I'll stay here for now," Haley said. "Maybe another day."

"Okay," Brooke said. "I know moving is tough, but the people are really nice here. Give us a chance."

"I will," Haley promised.

"See you around!" Brooke said.

"Bye," said Haley.

"Harmless," Brooke concluded as she sat back down with her friends.

"Seriously?" Lucas questioned.

"She was perfectly sweet and polite," Brooke replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Lucas groaned.

"I guess you just piss her off," Peyton laughed.

"And the chase is on," Nathan said with a grin.

Haley watched them smile and joke, hiding her gaze behind her novel. They fit so well. She couldn't quite figure out how to define a group that included a lit snob, a blonde bimbo, a school president, and others, but she could tell that they were as tight of a group as any other clique. Maybe even more so, since they appeared to actually like each other, not only hanging out because of social pressures. Sighing, she turned the page and started reading again. Despite what she told Brooke, Haley wasn't sure she'd ever make the effort to squeeze into one of those groups.

_Am I made of glass?_

_Cause you see right through me_

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did, or didn't, or whatever! Just a heads-up that it will probably be about a week before the next chapter is up, unfortunately I'm in the middle of exams but I wanted to get this to you before things get too crazy. So leave me your thoughts, and I'll be back in a week or so! **


	4. Ordinary Day

Chapter Four: Ordinary Day

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

Haley entered the gym, looking nervously around her. The room was filled with the people she had always feared the most at her old high school: the athletes and company. The basketball team practiced at the same time as the cheerleading squad, meaning that the gym was crowded and noisy. Haley considered backing out quietly, but decided that cheering was worth the trouble. It was fun, and as much as she hated the stereotypes, she loved feeling like a part of something bigger than herself, and that was how she felt when she cheered her school's teams on to victory.

"Hey, Haley!" Brooke shouted from a corner of the gym. "Over here!"

"Hi, Brooke," Haley said.

"Listen up, girls," Brooke said, and the other ten girls on the squad gathered around. Haley recognized the tall blonde who was always with Lucas and the red-headed girl from the beach party, but the others were unfamiliar.

"This is Haley James. She's joining us for today's practice and if all goes well, she'll get a permanent spot on the squad, kay?" Brooke said.

"Aye aye, captain," the red-head said with a mock salute.

"Watch it, Rachel," Brooke joked.

"Alright, from the top?" the blonde asked, ready to hit the play button on the stereo.

"Just follow along as best as you can, okay?" Brooke said to Haley.

Haley nodded, and the blonde girl hit the button, and the speakers started pumping out a fast paced tune. Haley positioned herself near the back of the group and followed along a few beats behind them. Brooke snuck several glances at her over the course of the routine and noticed that she was doing well.

"Great job, girls," Brooke said at the end of practice. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Haley said as she turned to leave.

"You got a minute?" the blonde girl asked.

"Umn, sure," Haley replied.

"I'm Peyton, by the way," she said as she packed her bag.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "Listen, why don't you just get it over with and tell me to stay away from your boyfriend? I know you don't like me, you don't have to pretend."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"You and Lucas," Haley answered. "Don't try to act like you didn't give the look of death when he talked to me in Literature class the other day."

"Lucas isn't my boyfriend," Peyton said. "This all makes so much more sense now."

"He's not?" Haley asked.

"No, he's my best friend, ew," Peyton laughed. "He told me you called me Blondilocks, that's what the glare was for."

"Oh," Haley said quietly. "I should go."

"Hey, wait up," Peyton called after her. "I just wanted to tell you lay off Lucas. He's a nice guy, okay? I don't know what you've got against him already, but he's just trying to be friendly. I admire your spunk, but don't take whatever issues you had at your old school out on him, okay?"

"You sure sound like a protective girlfriend," Haley commented.

"More like protective best friend, but have it your way," Peyton said. "Just try to be nice, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Haley mumbled, and walked away.

"She thinks you're dating Lucas?" Brooke laughed. She had, of course, eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

"Apparently," Peyton said, rolling her eyes. "I think she's got it in her head that we're some sort of snobby elite couple and has decided to hate him on principle. He doesn't deserve that."

"You're right," Brooke said thoughtfully. "But you know that'll only make him more interested in her."

"I know," Peyton agreed. "That's what's so great about it.

***

Haley pulled her car out of the parking lot and headed for home. She was almost at her apartment complex when her engine started making strange noises, and then stopped.

"Great," Haley mumbled to herself, pulling out her phone and dialling the number for a repair shop she had noted on her first day in town. Her car gave her trouble at times and Haley James was always prepared.

Shortly after she made the call, a tow truck arrived at the spot, and Lucas Scott hopped out.

"Even greater," she said as she leaned against the car.

"Hey," he said. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"The engine died," she said, avoiding meeting his eyes.

He opened the hood of the car and poked around for a few minutes, then shut it firmly and looked back at her.

"Yup, it's fried," he announced. "I'll have to tow it in to the shop. You should call your parents for a ride."

"I'll just call a cab," Haley muttered.

"Or I can give you a ride," Lucas offered.

"I said I'll call a cab, okay?" she said.

"Why are you so hostile?" Lucas blurted out. He needed to know why this girl was so rude to him and seemingly him alone.

"I don't know," Haley admitted. "It's a defense mechanism, I guess."

"Let me give you a ride," he said again. "I promise not to kidnap you in retaliation for calling me a snob, or a jock, or both."

Haley couldn't help it. She smiled at his comment, and Lucas was struck by the beauty of that smile. It lit up her whole face, making her look like a totally different person.

"Alright," she said.

"Cool," Lucas answered, holding the door open for her. Haley smiled to herself again as she got in. What a gentleman, she thought.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Haley looked over at Lucas again. First he was a jock, then a literature snob, and now a mechanic? She just couldn't compartmentalize him, and it bothered her.

"Which is it?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Lucas said in confusion. "Which what?"

"Jock, bookworm, or mechanic," she clarified.

"All three, actually," Lucas laughed. "Weird, I know. But I think you'll find most of the people in Tree Hill pretty varied. Take Brooke, for example. Head of the cheerleading squad, but also Student Body President, and a fairly successful fashion designer in her spare time. Or Peyton. She's got a weekly cartoon in the newspaper, and she runs all-ages nights at the local club, as well as cheerleading. And me, of course."

"It's so different than Miami," Haley said thoughtfully.

"What, everyone there was one thing and one thing only?" Lucas asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"No," Haley said. "And yes. If you were more than one thing, there was this pressure to pick one and stick to it. Everyone knew their career path, everyone knew what school they were going to, everyone knew who could talk to who and so on."

"Is that why you've got such trouble with us?" Lucas said.

"Maybe," Haley answered. "This is me," she said, pointing to the apartment complex in front of them.

"Thanks for the ride, and the tow," she said as she got out of the truck.

"No problem," Lucas said. "We've got your number at the shop, we'll let you know when your car's ready."

"Thanks," Haley said again. "Umn, I guess I'll see you at school."

"Will you?" Lucas asked. "Or are you just going to call me names again?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that," Haley said quietly. "I judged you pretty quickly, and I shouldn't have. It's just hard, being here."

"Don't worry about it," Lucas said. "You should join us at lunch or something."

"Okay," Haley said. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright," Lucas said. "Take care."

"Bye," Haley said.

As she watched him pull away, Haley found herself wanting to keep talking to him. He was a good listener, and she felt like he was actually interested in what she had to say. Entering her quiet apartment, she felt the loneliness seep over her again. Maybe she should have invited him in, though he was clearly working, and wouldn't have been able to anyways. She would join him and his friends for lunch the next day, she promised herself. She was getting sick of spending all of her time alone.

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

**Author's Note: I hope that helped clear up a lot of your questions about why Haley was so rude to Lucas. There is even more to the story, though, which will be revealed gradually. Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone by borrowing the LP storyline of him fixing her car. I plan to integrate some moments from the show with a LH spin to them throughout the story and I hope you're all okay with that. And yes, you lucky things got this early, meaning there will be another chapter in a few days again! Please leave me a review. Let me know anything you thought. Guesses for the future, whatever. I love hearing from you! **


End file.
